


《颅骨碎于腿骨之间》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.原作向pwp2.手枪教学【？3.大概不刀……总之我流OOC警告，请谨慎阅读又：作者是个对评论有极高需求的寂寞怪，所以如果愿意，请一定一定给我留评——
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	《颅骨碎于腿骨之间》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.原作向pwp  
> 2.手枪教学【？  
> 3.大概不刀……总之我流OOC警告，请谨慎阅读
> 
> 又：作者是个对评论有极高需求的寂寞怪，所以如果愿意，请一定一定给我留评——

他感到多弗朗明哥的温热的鼻息，温热，甚至有些滚烫，它们自他兄长的鼻腔之内倾泻出来，从他的耳廓灌入他的耳道，耳蜗溶解了，鼓膜破碎了，世界的言语被温度取代，可他不能张嘴，更不能发出声音。

他攥紧了手中的枪械。

多弗朗明哥提出教他用枪，他本该是最不感到意外的那个，近一个月来的家族活动都在他有意的干扰下完成的差劲，而就算多弗朗明哥是他亲生的兄长，也会有忍耐的极限。

罗西南迪做好了应对一切的准备，叱责或呵骂，抑或禁足的惩罚，他的兄长不是什么善男信女，也不应当对他笨拙予以宽恕。在冲进敌军之前‘走火’鸣枪，抑或在射杀远处的敌手时错过心脏，唐吉柯德的家族并不豢养废物，反而更类似一个庞大而精密的工厂，他是其中最生硬也最容易出错的零件，拒绝安稳运作，偏要咯吱作响。

于是，他被带进了靶场。

多弗朗明哥不屑于在会议上提及他的失误，却愿意从百忙中抽出时间“教”他用枪，罗西南迪用纸上的字句问他理由，得到的却只是一个模棱两可的答案，“我不在你身边的时候，你也得能够自保，过分的马虎会害死你的，罗西。”

罗西，罗西南迪想到，在人前的时候，多弗朗明哥从不喊他罗西。

于是他以柯拉松的身份点头，又让心中的罗西冷漠的得出另一个结论，他还是想把他合称的，吞进工厂。

但他当然会用枪。

罗西南迪从未遗忘过海军的训练，更不可能真的不擅用枪，在这一场任务里他投入了太多，学习几乎与牺牲等价，然而此刻他被多弗朗明哥抱在怀里，却又真的好像变回了当初被战国捡走的稚嫩幼童：只会哭，不会笑。

更不会用枪。

他就陷在多弗朗明哥的怀抱中央。

这场教学有着最为荒唐的姿势之一，因为师长的胸膛就贴着学生的脊梁，多弗朗明哥的鼻息喷在罗西南迪的耳边，多弗朗明哥的体温烧在罗西南迪的背上。

那样的体温太高了，罗西南迪想着，他的注意力被身后的重量转移，感官从面前的人形上脱靶，滚烫的温度烧穿了他的大衣外套和红心衬衫，随即就熔断了他的肋骨和胸腔，他的心脏在这炽烈的热度前毫无防备，只剩下狼狈的跳动的本能，一下，一下，几乎也要消解在他的胸膛。

多弗朗明哥的体温融进他的体内了。

罗西南迪觉得自己正在发烧，战栗从手腕一直传到指骨，他的配枪在他的指尖颤动，嗡鸣如一只濒死的鸟儿，而射出的子弹从中途就开始歪曲下坠，自然而然的脱离了原有的轨道。

而他哥哥的手落到了他的腰间，一把抻直他发软的身体，“扶枪的时候手要稳，罗西。”

这是扶枪本身的问题嘛，他在万千思绪里胡乱的点头，他从一开始就没有瞄准过啊。

“……你太不专心了。”多弗朗明哥咬住他的耳垂，扶在他腰间的手夺走了他的配枪，而他则在金属造物的呻吟里被那只手完整的打开，粗浅的扫过胸膛，急促的擦过小腹，随后强硬的扭开他皮带的旋扣钻入内裤当中，“干脆来换把枪吧，罗西。”

他感到蓬勃的性欲。

多弗朗明哥把他推到了储物柜的边沿，娴熟的将他的长裤同内裤一起剥下，罗西南迪是在他指尖绽放的果实，而衣物太粗钝了，只会阻碍他们的亲密。靶场白亮的光线下他们没有亲吻，因为多弗朗明哥更想看着罗西，他甩开了自己的大衣，衬衫的扣子开到只剩下最后两粒，而罗西空洞的留着上半身完好的衣物，下半身光裸，性器在他的掌中颤栗。

多弗朗明哥热爱一切能被控制的东西，其范围之广袤自然容得下人类简单易懂的肉体，而他的罗西从一开始就是为他所备的琴弦，他执掌琴弓，因此能够珍惜而爱怜的弹出种种美妙的乐曲。他单手握着罗西的性器，拇指的指甲又陷进顶端的凹槽，而另一只手则沿着紧实的腰线向上攀附，感受着皮肤下筋骨间的扎实力量再寻到胸膛。罗西的身体绷紧了，肌肉在他的掌下柔韧的弹动，他放肆的在逗弄罗西性器的同时揉捏他左边的乳尖，手掌的边缘则传来他弟弟铿锵的心跳。

他的弟弟还活在他的身边，这很好。

罗西有些无措的仰头，将自己脆弱的喉管暴露在空气当中，他的喉结正随着他愈发急促的喘息上下滚动，如同某颗将熟未熟的果实，不适合被采撷吞吃。快感一波波的从尾椎上涌，几乎要将他整个吞没，然而他对此的反应却含混暧昧，不得不望向天花板——他不能被多弗朗明哥看见自己反复交错的睫毛，抑或盛满了迷惑与推拒的眼睛。

他不反抗，不挣扎，而只是虚扶着兄长结实的手臂，多弗朗明哥的肤色比小麦更深，然而体温又比阳光更烫，寂静果实的能力者吃不消这正午海水兜头浇下的折磨，因此不得不作出回应。

囊袋被包裹，柱身被摩擦，顶端的罅隙被堵住又放开，敏感的冠状带被手指圈起，三两下就能让他的眼里溢满雾气。他的身体是他的哥哥一手教出的玩具。

射精的时候他感到头脑发白，握着兄长的手也不免加重了力道，然而转瞬即逝的高潮后他才意识到多弗朗明哥并未移开脚步，目眩神迷之间他面色发白的低头，赫然看见多弗朗明哥铜色腹肌上显眼的白浊。

他不安的抿起了唇。

“你把我弄脏了呢，罗西。”多弗朗明哥声线低沉，似乎并没有因为他未经允许的行动发怒，然而罗西只是垂着眼盯着那一片醒目的脏污，表现的像个尚未从高潮中清醒的孩子。多弗朗明哥的手攀上了他的下颚。

“看着我，罗西。”

将他的头抬起的时候，多弗朗明哥这样说。

“未经允许把兄长弄脏，你是个坏孩子呢。”多弗朗明哥愉悦的抹下些许精液，亲昵的喂进罗西微张的口中，鲜艳的红色沾上了他的手指，然而罗西柔软的眼神却永远更令人心动，“自己收拾干净吧，罗西。”

罗西避开了他的眼神。

他垂下眼，乖顺的舔去了兄长指尖自己的东西，淡淡的腥味从口鼻传入腹腔，但他清楚这绝不是“惩罚”的结束。或许这都不算“惩罚”，跪下去的时候，他在心中想到。

罗西南迪曾无数次为多弗朗明哥口交，每一次他都跪的自然无比，然而舔舐自己的东西竟然比吞下兄长的性器来的更为困难，而原因或许只是，这必得仰着头的姿势，他会很难错开多弗的眼睛。

他小心的舔过多弗朗明哥整齐的肌肉，克制得不让自己在那种干燥的热度中沦陷下去，他的头脑在这个午后被浸泡的发晕，如同被遗忘在蜜渍罐头里的樱桃，熟透了，烂透了，甜到了樱桃芯，却也依然会在肮脏的角落里腐烂下去。一寸又一寸，他安静的咽下那些浓稠的白色，直到多弗朗明哥的小腹都被他的唾液沾的晶亮，而那一刻他自下而上的抬起眼皮，被妆面抹得妖异的瞳孔里湿气弥漫，张开口却又没有声音。

他对着他的哥哥摊出舌尖，本想示意清理工作的结束，然而那红色软肉上残留的星点白色正是开启性欲的绝佳关窍，更别说他这姿势如果画进图里，那么他口中吐出的，就应当是一颗湿润的，小小的红心。

多弗朗明哥不想忍，多弗朗明哥也不必忍。

几乎是一眨眼的功夫，罗西南迪就已经被兄长粗暴的从地上拽起，紧跟着又被粗鲁的翻过身去，他忙不迭的将手撑上储物柜的台面以防自己整个磕到上边，却又在真的会有危险前被多弗朗明哥直接打横圈住了腰肢。

他的哥哥没有同他说话，只是在这难耐的沉默间将手指推入了他的后穴，罗西南迪在他看不见的地方皱眉，无用的喉管里传出半身短促的闷哼，却又快速的在无形中消弭。

这甚至不是一场糟糕的润滑。

多弗朗明哥的手指在他的后穴中搅动，却又将所有的不耐隐藏的很好，他的兄长是善于蛰伏的兽，懂得欲望要在恰当的时机予以释放。他被他圈在怀中，近距离的感受着那些迫切的需要和特别的疼爱，在对方用手指模拟抽插动作的同时放松僵硬的身体，却又不受控的感觉到那些软肉颤抖着吸纳进对方，急迫又贪婪，每一点细微的反应都代表着他的不安。

这会儿他终于没再被多弗朗明哥搂着了，因为他的手开始在他的后背上逡巡，如同弹奏钢琴一般弹奏人体，意图将他的颤抖一一安抚下来。

但是这怎么能停？

罗西不能忍耐，却也不能诉说这暴戾对他的残害，他的声音是夭亡在气管深处的鸟雀，而激情燃烧于肺泡深处，一点一点，终会将他早已做好准备的身体打开。

多弗朗明哥插入了他，却又隔着衣服吻他的肩胛，罗西南迪因这两个同时的举措浑身颤抖，以至于那两片的锐利的骨头同时向后耸动隆起，动作却又突兀的断在半空。

就像展翅欲飞的蝶，因为落在双翼中间的吻，而不得不在泥泞的地面栖身。

“不要太激动。”他的兄长干着他的身体，咬他耳垂的时候却又漫不经心。他弟弟所有的一切都为他喜爱，但他也同样乐意在自己喜爱的东西上施加些许欢愉的魔法，放松的罗西自然很好，但如果他不能，那么让他再紧张一些又有何妨？

“我们在这里太久了，你猜，什么时候会有人来？”

只需要这一句话，就可以让一切更有趣味。

罗西的身体在他的身下颤抖，紧致温暖的令人发疯，这个姿势下他可以轻易的咬住弟弟的后颈，更可以粗暴的揉搓他饱满的胸膛。罗西的发间有着他熟悉的童年的香气。

多弗朗明哥心满意足的操进罗西的身体，依然有些遗憾于他们只能出演这精彩的默剧，罗西小时候就不是爱说话的性格，但是声音依然甜软好听。而现在他长大了，声音也应当变得成熟，是成熟的低沉喑哑，抑或成熟的清亮性感，再或者成熟的温柔圆润——他弟弟可能的声音有无数种形貌，可那形貌永远不能为他所知了。

要是能把罗西操出声就好了，他多少有些期待的想着，更用力的侵入身下柔软的入口，从罗西的反应来看他应当有徒劳的咬唇，所以他将手指插入了他的口中，被唇舌温暖的裹住的时候他按压着罗西的尾椎，倒不是说他想把自己的弟弟变得如同惊弓之鸟，而只是罗西太敏感了。仅仅是性的快感，就能让他变得如此混乱。

要是罗西真的学不会用枪的话，多弗朗明哥吻着罗西的脊梁想到，也没有关系。

一个海军，怎可能不会用枪呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 颅骨：头脑，思考的位置与肩负的职责  
> 腿骨：性的欲望，不应存在的背德之爱  
> 全文3500+，以上。


End file.
